Automated decisioning systems have been developed to aid people and businesses to make faster, fact-based decisions in business settings. Typically, automated decisioning systems enable the user to make real-time, informed decisions, while minimizing risk and increasing profitability. Decisioning systems can be used to quickly assess risk potential, streamline account application processes, and apply decision criteria more consistently for approving decisions and/or selling new products or services.
Conventionally, decision-making models or decisioning models have been manually or custom developed by human analysts. They have been deployed, often with the use of scoring software systems where the models score out incoming data. These conventional models do not use the data they were scoring out on to update themselves. Furthermore, they do not use the outcome of their decisions to update themselves. Since the incoming data characteristics in the real world tend to change over time, the models tend to degrade in performance unless they are updated. This updating process has also been conventionally undertaken manually by human analysts. The more quickly the trends and behavior patterns change, the shorter the lifespan of the model, and historic data becomes increasingly unreliable. Furthermore, conventional models do not normally take account of frequently changing lists of eligible choices.